random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Worst to Best Mario Parties
Whilst I have played all of them, Advance, DS and Island Tour will not be on this list. It should be noted that as of July 2016, I only own 6, 7, 9 and 10. I got rid of 4 and 8, 5's disc became dodgy and I no longer own a computer, and therefore, a Nintendo 64 emulator. #10 - Mario Party 8 Annoying voices, annoying motion controls, graphics that look like they are from the early GameCube era, not widescreen for whatever reason and it is way too slow paced. #9 - Mario Party 4 Incredibly bland boards, I always get a jumpscare when Bowser appears because he falls incredibly fast, most of the 1 vs 3 games give the team of 3 a huge advantage and a boring story mode. I originally had this at last, but at least the music is good and the visuals top 8. #8 - Mario Party Barely played it. Has items that appear randomly and feels very unpolished in several areas. Oh well, at least the boards and mini games are cool, aside from the ones that break your palm. #7 - Mario Party 3 Barely played it. Boards are pretty bland, though not as much as 4's. Game Guy sucks and has a boring story mode. Some of the items are cool, and it introduces a lot of key aspects, so it has that. #6 - Mario Party 10 Feels very rushed. The game doesn't like explaining things, the amiibo boards are bland and the game takes out lots of things I liked about the previous games. The things that save it are its fun Bowser Party and the fact I like the boards. #5 - Mario Party 5 Way too many luck based games. Its graphics aren't that great, but it still does better than 8. I love the new characters, the boards are really nicely detailed and the side games have a lot of depth to them. #4 - Mario Party 2 Even though I have only played it a few times, it has so much charm. I love the boards, I love the mini games and it greatly improves the first game's concept. #3 - Mario Party 7 Pretty slow paced, but at least there are barely any luck based mini games. It introduces quite a lot of interesting ideas used only in this game and the side games are pretty fun too. For some reason, this is the only game of the original 8 that I never picked up for a long time for whatever reason. #2 - Mario Party 9 Totally underrated. I like the new concept and the game's visuals are really good, even for the Wii. The motion controls are nowhere near as annoying as 8's and the boards are really awesome, especially Donkey Kong's. #1 - Mario Party 6 Has 4's awesome visuals, has 5's awesome board designs, has the best music the series has, Brighton and Twila are the coolest hosts and the mini games are ace! The capsule concept from 5 was made way better in this game and there are lots of cool ideas that were introduced in this game! There is barely anything I dislike about this game, which is why it is my favourite Mario Party. Category:Mario Party